Modern display systems immerse the viewer in a convincing virtual reality. However, prolonged use of any display system may cause eye discomfort. Eye discomfort may arise simply from viewing display imagery (e.g., 3D stereo imagery) for an extended period of time. In some display systems, additional eye discomfort may be caused by probe light used to assess the viewer's identity, posture, or gaze direction.